


A Different Kind if Video

by Strictly_Serpentine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Chubby Gerard Way, Gen, Hypnosis, Praise Kink, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strictly_Serpentine/pseuds/Strictly_Serpentine
Summary: Gerard bored and in need of a stress relief finds a strange video that promises explosive effects on his waistline, not really buying it he gets more then he bargained for(Based off the premise of ‘A Filling Video’ by bbrown 4, but with a focus on weight gain)If you don’t like this kinda stuff don’t read thanks <3
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	A Different Kind if Video

Gerard paroozed through his recommend, bored after a weekend of homework. Between that last geography assignment and trying to keep up his time for the next cross country tourney he was really starting to get worn out. 

Between the usual let’s players and backlogged d&d live-streams he watched a certain video caught his eye.

“Inflation through hypnosis? What does that even mean?” He snorted, curiosity getting the better of him as he clicked on the link.

The pleasant soothing voice of an English man came out through his speakers. “Sit down, relax, and through the power of hypnosis I’ll make you bigger. That’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?” He cooed. Gerard laughed a little but grabbed his headphones off the bed, plugging them in and crossing his legs. What’s the harm in trying it out?

A black and white spiral appeared on the screen, Gerard snorted, they can’t be serious? But something in him kept drawing back to the spirals center the longer he watched it, until he couldn’t look away anymore. A calming complacency started to tickle at the edge of his consciousness, seeping in slow and steadily. 

“You feel a soft warm bloat fill your body, you’re going to get bigger, bigger then you’ve ever imagined.”

“Right.” Gerard snorted as he stayed transfixed on the spiral. 

“Starting in your thighs you feel them getting big, nice and fat, so soft, they might start to break at your clothes but don’t pay it any mind, you are just filling up.”

Gerard chuckled weakly, unaware as his pajama pants shifted with his growing bulk. Wiry skinny jean worthy legs grew cumbersome and doughy, his pants were digging into his legs but he didn’t seem to notice, there was a rip as they expanded beyond the pants limits letting lose new pale doughy skin. 

“They are getting so big and wide, they’re getting big enough that you might need some help walking around.” They rounded out bigger and bigger until Gerard had to subconsciously uncross his legs from how much they stuck out, but even splayed out they still smooshed together. They were at least four or five times bigger then they had been moments before.

“Now onto your bottom. It’s getting so soft and round, so voluptuous, full of so much padding, you’re rising into the air from the size of it. Isn’t it so good to feel so big?”

Gerard mumbled as his ass started to fill up under him. He shifted uncomfortably, the waistband of his pants was pulled thin as his ass grew big enough that it was rounded out of the waistband all together. He rose up a couple inches in the air from it, still completely unaware. In the end it looked like two big pale bowling balls pulling his waistband to its very limit. He kept watching, completely oblivious to his distended lower half. 

“Next are your hips, they’re growing curvy, round. Like they’re being filled with soft warm butter. They’re becoming so big and fat.”

“Yeah... sure....” Gerard mumbled as his hips rounded out of his pants, going from slight to great big love handles on seconds. His tortured waistband snapped as the pressure grew too great as they bludged out. 

“You are becoming very wide, so very big and wide and you love it.” 

Soon they started rounding out into a circle as Gerards tshirt strained then tore from how wide they were. They kept expanding out until they brushed up against his wall nearly a foot away, they jiggled with cellulite.

“Next are your arms, they’re puffing up big and jello-y. Like they’re filled with marshmellow fluff. They’re getting doughy and rolly, you might struggle with lifting them up now, but that’s okay, you love being big and beautiful, don’t you?” 

Gerard nodded dully as his arms puffed up, turning from lithe into overly plump water wings that jiggled as he adjusted himself, fingers plumped up like party sausages.

“Now your face. You feel the softness starting at your neck and chin, or should I say chins, as you feel them distending, like a big cushiony pillow under your head, so soft and jiggly, isn’t that nice?”

Gerard hummed in pleasure as the sharp lines of his jaw fell away as it puffed up bigger and bigger, full of jiggly fat, as if it was being pumped full of a jelloy mixture. It rounded out from double, to triple, until he didn’t have a neck at all, it was a rounded fat gullet that bobbed as his mouth slipped open. 

“Now finally your belly. You feel it bloating swelling, breaching your clothing and spilling into your lap. You feel it going up jean size by jean size every second as your girth gets bigger. But that’s okay, your a good fat beautiful boy aren’t you?”

“Yes I am.” Gerard hummed dully as his gut went from flat to paunchy, he massaged it absent mindedly with his fatty arms as it swelled bigger and bigger ahead of him, he looked like he was 9 months pregnant. It started to spill over onto his ginormous thighs.

“It’s pooling over your lap now, nice and soft, it might be hard to get up now, don’t you love it”

“Yes... I love it.” He murmured, transfixed as it ballooned out bigger and bigger, swelling into the size of a beach ball. He had to lean forward to see the screen. And it just kept growing.

“You are getting so big and fat that you can’t see over it. But that’s okay, you love being so big and fat, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes I do!” Gerard moaned softly as his gut started pushing the computer away, it was the size of an over inflated yoga ball now, smooshed between his marshmellow thighs.

“Now it’s done, you are so very big, beautiful and fat, you get to enjoy being so big that you can’t get up anymore, you’re the peak of softness.” 

The video abruptly shut off and Gerard blinked awake, scoffing, “What a load of bullshit.” as he went to get up, but instead found it an impossible chore. Confused, he stared down in shock at his ginormous overinflated lethargic body. 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time publishing a weight gain fic and I’m kinda nervous 😅.
> 
> I’ve got a fuck ton of these backlogged that I’ve written over the year so let me know if you wanna see more


End file.
